


Comfort

by newt_scamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Niffler, newt has an encouragement thing, supportive Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: Thank you again for all your support! I swear we'll get some actual slash in here soon, lmao.Come say hi on tumblr! equalityfor-bowtruckles.tumblr.comfor my girlriend, always.





	

Esther had been acting moody for the last few weeks. She'd moved all the gold in her burrow into a nest-like shape and emptied her pouch of her most precious treasures. Clear signs that she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. Soon Newt would have six to eight more baby nifflers on his hands. He wasn't sure if he could handle it. He ensured Abraham was distracted enough that he wouldn't try to bother his mate while she cared for her little ones by occasionally rearranging his burrow and creating little hunts for him. Of course, this was taxing work that kept him very busy in the case. 

At first, it hadn't bothered Credence. He knew Newt's work was important and he was excited for the babies to be born. He had never seen such curious animals. He liked to watch Abraham rummage through the habitat after the gold Newt had hidden for him, trying to find the pieces before the creature. But he was starting to miss Newt. He would come up and help Credence make dinner and promptly disappear back into the case, not venturing out until the next morning. He was trying not to be overly attached- after all, it was his job. It just made him feel isolated and scared. His mind started wandering- almost always ending up on Grindlewald before the night was done. He wanted Newt back. 

He paced the flat for some two hours, mumbling to himself about whether he should go down into the case or just man up and get in bed. Not his bed, of course. He hadn't slept in his bed since his first night. He shared with Newt. What if this was Newt's way of saying he didn't want to share anymore? The thought gave him shivers. What if Newt didn't even want him to stay in the house anymore? He didn't have anywhere to go. He wanted to stay with Newt. 

*

Newt watched in awe as the last niffler wriggled out of Esther's pouch and curled up next to her side. He soothed over his fur. "You did so well." He praised. "Seven little pilfering pests." He teased, laughing to himself as the little creatures stumbled blind over bits of treasure. Then he heard a loud noise in the shed. He raised his eyebrows and stood up quickly, hurrying to the dark shed. "Who's there? Duggal?" He lit his wand, stepping in to find the disturbance. 

Credence looked ashamed, having knocked over a stack of Newt's journals and a whole shelf of gardening tools when he fell from the opening. It was harder without Newt's guidance. "M'sorry." The boy mumbled, scooting against the wall and pulling his knees to his chest. "M'sorry, I didn't mean to bother you." 

Newt smiled and walked over to him. "You never bother me." He said, kneeling beside him. "Are you okay? That sounded like a nasty tumble. Let me see." 

Credence let go of his knees and stretched out. He had ripped through both the knees of his trousers and scraped his palms and his chin. "I'm sorry I'm so clumsy." He said quietly. 

Newt shook his head. "Nothing to worry about." He smiled, lighting the lamp with his wand moving to mend his scrapes and the rips in his clothes. He kissed each of his palms and his knees. "All better, see?" 

Credence smiled and moved closer to Newt. "Thank you. You always take care of me." 

Newt smiled and pulled him even closer. He was used to Credence's frailties. If he made a mistake or got confused or asked what he thought was too many questions he liked to be held and comforted. It was no trouble to Newt. In fact, it made him feel very warm when he got to hold the boy and remind him of his situation. He was safe, he could ask questions and mistakes did not mean punishment. Credence liked to sit and listen to Newt's heart beating in his chest and remind himself of his presence. The amount of time he stayed depended upon the transgression, they had found. 

This time Credence let himself be held for fourteen minutes before nuzzling against his neck and sitting up. “I’m sorry I made such a mess.” He whispered. 

“No harm was done.” Newt promised. “Watch.” He smiled, raising his wand and remedying all the damage. His journals flew back into place and his gardening tools straightened themselves back up on the wall. “All better.”

Credence blushed darkly. “Thank you, Newt.” 

“What are you doing down here?” Newt asked. “I thought you went to bed hours ago.”

“I tried to.” He sighed. “It-It’s hard.”

“Am I being too loud?” Newt asked. “I’ll be quieter.” 

Credence shook his head. “No, no. I just miss you.” He admitted.

Newt felt his face flush. “Oh. Of course, I miss you too, Credence.” Credence nodded, looking down at his feet silently. “Would you like to see something?” 

“Is it Esther?” Credence asked happily. “Did she have her babies?” 

Newt nodded, getting to his feet. “Seven of them. Perfectly healthy.” 

“Can I see them? Please?” He asked. 

Newt offered him a hand. “Absolutely.” 

Credence got up, biting his lip. “How’s Esther?”

“As healthy as ever. I gave her a few extra galleons and she added them to her nest. Abraham hasn’t checked them out yet. Once he has they’ll open their eyes and start looking for their own little treasures.” He explained. “That’ll take some of the stress off her.” 

“Did you name them?” Credence asked. 

Newt shook his head. “Not yet. Would you like to help me?” 

His eyes widened. “Yes!” He nodded quickly. 

Newt lead him to the niffer’s lair and pulled the top off. “There. They’re nursing right now, might be the best time to name them.”

Credence grinned broadly. “They’re so beautiful. Seven. Esther, you did such a good job.” 

Newt smiled, stepping back. “Go ahead. I’ll mark them so we’ll be able to tell them apart.” He separated them so that there were four boys and three girls. “There you go.”

Credence wiggled happily. “My gosh.” 

Newt hadn’t seen them so happy- well, ever. He was so excited. 

He picked up one of the boys. “Anything?” He asked. 

“Anything.” Newt agreed. 

He looked at the boy. “Oliver.” He decided. 

Newt grinned. “Perfect.” 

He watched Credence pick them up and name them. He ended up with Oliver, Parley, Saxon and Jameson for the boys. The girls were named Florence, Minnie, and Annie.

Newt watched him settle the babies back against their mother after kissing each of their heads. “Those are great names.”

Credence turned. “Really?” He asked. 

Newt nodded. “Yes, absolutely.” 

He smiled, rubbing his eyes. “I like them.” 

Newt nodded again. “They're very cute.” He agreed as he adjusted the niffler’s burrow and took Credence’s hand. “Upstairs?” 

Credence smiled. “Yes, please.” 

Newt lead him up to the living room and down the hall to his room. “Here?” 

Credence nodded and laid down on his side of the bed. “Thank you, Newt.” 

Newt nodded and changed into his nightclothes. “Of course. Good night, Credence.” 

Credence moved against him as soon as he climbed on the bed, tangling their feet and grabbing at his shirt. “Good night, Newt.” 

Newt held him until he was certain the boy was asleep and changed him out of his day clothes with a wave of his wand, situated him back into his arms and kissed his hair. He rubbed over his back as the boy started to fidget, stiffening and shaking. “Newt.” The boy whispered, rubbing his face against Newt’s shirt. “Newt.”   
Newt held him and kissed his forehead until it uncreased. He watched him relax, his whole body falling back against Newt’s chest. There weren’t any more nightmares that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for all your support! I swear we'll get some actual slash in here soon, lmao.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! equalityfor-bowtruckles.tumblr.com
> 
> for my girlriend, always.


End file.
